Remacemide if a noncompetitive NMDA glutamate receptor antagonist. It enhances the antiparkinsonian effects of levodopa in monkeys with MPTP- induced parkinsonism. This phase I pharmacokinetic interaction study will assess whether remacemide has an effect on plasma levodopa concentrations in patients with Parkinson's Disease.